Queens
A Queen is a she-cat who is nursing/pregnant. They often play a big part in the fanfiction series' of Warrior Cats. Description Warrior she-cats will move into the nursery when they have discovered that they are pregnant, and if not, the medicine cat will tell them and move them in. In rare cases, a queen will move into the nursery when she has already given birth, but this is uncommon and usually only happens when a non-clan cat joins a Clan. Queens will generally get ready to move into the nursery approximately one moon into her pregnancy, maybe even two weeks, and stay in there until her kits are weaned or apprenticed. If the she-cat appears to be in a forbidden relationship, for example, with tom from another Clan, she will often try to avoid the lingering question of "Who's the father", or state that the father is a former apprenticeship crush of theirs. Queens usually adore and love their kits, and if the circumstances are bad, they will give up their lives to protect them, if necessary. A queen's job is to raise their kits from the young age of a few days old to possibly even early warrior-age, while also making sure their kits are disciplined and follow the warrior code purely. Nursing She-cats are needed to give up their warrior duties for, at the most, six or seven moons, while they are expecting and nursing their kits. A she-cat can return to her duties, hunting and fighting for her Clan, once her kits are weaned, but this isn't a suggested move. To avoid the kits being damaged while walking, a queen is usually confined to the nursery when heavily pregnant, and others are assigned the tasks of bringing her wet moss and fresh prey etc. for her survival. Queens give birth in approximately 2.3 months at the most, and give birth to, at the most, eight or nine kits, but it usually stays low in the one-to-five range. If the she-cat or kits are damaged during pregnancy, some kittens may be still-born (born dead) or born with disabilities and/or illnesses/diseases. Some kits are also occasionally stolen by other Clans, foxes, badgers, hawks, etc. if the queen or kits are/is too reckless. If born in leaf-bare or early new-leaf, queens and medicine cats have to be incredibly careful that a kit, or kits, do not catch kittencough or whitecough, which develops into greencough eventually, as these can be incredibly fatal to a newborn kit. Restrictions It is stated in the Medicine Cat Code that medicine cats are forbidden to have a mate or kits, and that is because they would definitely get in the way of their duties. Although this does not apply to most cats, medicine cats are meant to see their Clan as their family and treat them equally, but with some cats, if they had a mate or kits, they will presumably care for said cats better and make sure they are always healthy, while also mistreating their Clanmates in the meantime. Although it is against common sense, and not at all suggested due to being "too young", apprentices hold the ability to expect and nurse kits. Apprentices having kits or mate(s) is rare and in some cases forbidden, as the she-cat could easily die while giving birth. It is suggested that an apprentice, if they really want to have a mate and kits, to become pregnant when they are at least four weeks away from becoming a warrior, as then, they will be slightly more mature and have a higher chance of survival. Deputies and leaders generally do not have kits, but if they do, the deputy will either take over the leader's duty until the kits are weaned, or a senior warrior will be a temporary deputy while the deputy nurses her kits. Deputies are generally not chosen to be a she-cat if she has just got a mate, is expecting, or nursing kits, as this will presumably distract her from her duties. Male leaders and deputies, however, can have kits, as they are not nursing or expecting them. Although their kits may occasionally distract them, it won't affect their job as much as it would with a female. Trivia Interesting Facts * A 'queen' is another term for a female cat, just as 'she-cat' is. * Queens that have too many kits, for some reason, are often hated in series. * Queens are known for being overprotective of their kits. * Queens are often friendly or neutral, there is not many aggressive queen she-cats. Category:Information Category:Canon